


The truth shall set you free

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin could never forgive himself for the lies he told. How could he expect anyone else to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth shall set you free

He tried so hard to tell the truth. But lies were quicker, easier, more seductive. With every word, the burial pit he'd dug himself into grew deeper and deeper until finally, surrounded by walls of corruption, drowning in filth as the constructs he'd told came crashing down, they reached that irrevocable moment when the man he'd deceived would give final judgment.

He would not beg for mercy or even understanding. For what heart could forgive such betrayal?

Looking into his king's pained eyes, seeing the verdict there, he knew.

That when Arthur's sword-thrust inevitably came, Merlin would finally fly free.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
